Sick day
by Girlmeetsworld1876
Summary: When Cory gets sick Topanga has to take care of him for the day. but you'll nver believe who Cory's substitute is!
1. Chapter 1

Sunday December 7, 2014 9:23 P.M.

It was a quiet evening in the Matthews household. Auggie was already in bed and Riley was getting ready for bed. Cory was helping Topanga clean up in the kitchen when he started to have a coughing fit. This literally went on for 10 minutes. Cory sat down while Topanga patted his back. Finally he came to a stop. Honey are you ok? Asked Topanga. Yea I think so Cory said. That just came out of no where cory thought. Do you want some water? Topanga asked him. Yea that would be nice he said. A few minutes later Riley came downstairs to say goodnight to her parents. Dad are you ok I could hear you coughing from all the way upstairs! Riley said. Yea I'm fine he said. After Riley left Cory and Topanga sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. While they were watching tv cory started to cough again. Cory do you think your coming down with something Topanga asked him while patting his back. Cory had felt a little off since this morning I mean not bad but, off. But it was probably just a dry throat or something. Cory hadn't been sick in a few years and hadn't missed a day of work in almost 5 years. I'm sure it's nothing Topanga I probably just need to get some sleep he said. And with that Cory and Topanga were off to bed.

It was 6:00 A.M. When Cory and Topanga's alarm clock went off. The alarm clock was on the right side of the bed where cory slept and he would always turn it off but this morning he didn't. Topanga finally got up and walked over to turn it off. She wondered why he wouldn't turn it off, then she realized Cory was still asleep. Cory, honey Topanga said while shaking him to wake him up. Cory finally opened his eyes to see Topanga standing in front of him. Cory why didn't you turn off the alarm Topanga asked. The alarm went off? Cory said sitting up. Cory felt like he was just hit by a bus. His nose was all stuffed up, his throat felt dry, and his lungs felt deflated. I'm sorry Topanga I guess I was just In a deep sleep or something he told her. It's fine said Topanga heading towards their bathroom. Cory finally got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. He looked pale, his cheeks looked flushed, his eyes had dark circles under them and his nose was as red as rudolf the red nose reindeer! Ugh cory moaned. He was hoping that after he showered he would feel better. He couldn't miss s day of work the entire class would be out of control and everything would be a mess. He had to go even though he felt like he was dying.

Topanga was making breakfast when Cory came down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he sat down he started to sneeze. Bless you Topanga said putting a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. Th...th... ACHOO! Thank you cory finally said. Bless you Riley said coming down the stairs. Thank you Riley he said before pushing the oatmeal out of the way and putting his head down into his arms. Daddy are you ok auggie asked him. Cory didn't reply. Umm Riley why don't you take auggie to school today ok Topanga said. Ok mom ready to go then auggie? Riley asked him. Yep he replied. Well by mom see you later, by dad see you at school Riley said walking out the door. When the door shut Topanga went over to Cory and started to run her hand through Cory's curls. Honey I think you need to stay home today she said to him. He finally lifted his head. Topanga I feel like I've been hit by a bus cory told her. I'm sorry sweetie she said to him. But I have to go to work I can't miss a day cory said to Topanga. Ok, well at least let me take your temperature she said to him. A few minutes later the thermometer beeped and it read 103.6. Ok cory you have a fever of 103 but I think you'll be ok she said to him sarcastically. Here's your coat and briefcase she said sarcastically (again). Have a good day she said opening the door for him. Ok I'm sick you happy Topanga he said. Very, now go back to bed and I'll be there I a few minutes she told him. Ok Cory said walking up the stairs. Topanga decided to call Cory's school to let them know he wasn't coming.

The first bell rang and Riley and Maya walked into Mr. Matthews classroom. He riles where's your dad Maya asked her. I'm not sure he was acting a little strange this morning Riley told Maya. When they sat in there seats a women with brown hair walked into the room. Hey kids Mr. Matthews won't be here today. He wasn't feeling well this morning she told the class. So today we will be doing work book pages and reviewing yesterday's lesson the lady said. Oh and by the way my name is Ms. Summers. She wrote her name on the board. Riley stared carefully at the women then realized who it was. Umm may I be excused Riley said. Sure go right ahead she said. Riley quickly walked out the classroom with her phone in her pocket she bolted towards the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and dialed her dads number. Back at the Matthews apartment Cory had just finished swallowing the nastiest medicine he had ever tasted. Topanga that was horrible he said to her. Honey I know it Tastes bad but it's gonna help you feel better she said rubbing his head. I'm glad your here to take care of me Cory said smiling weakly. Well I'm glad to hear that Topanga said. Cory and Topanga's lips were inches from touching when Cory's phone started to ring. I'll get that honey she said. When she saw who was calling she got worried. Riley's calling Topanga said to Cory. Answer it he said weakly. Hello Topanga said. Hey mom is dad there Riley asked. Yes he's here but he's sick Honey and can barley talk Topanga told Riley and shouldn't you be in class Topanga asked her. Yea but it's about our substitute Riley said, it's that Lauren girl that dad met at the ski lodge when you guys were 17. Topanga's mouth was wide open and she stared at cory. Honey I'll have to call you back Topanga said you just go back to class ok? Ok I will Riley said and she hung up the phone. When Topanga hung up cory was coughing and wheezing like crazy. Honey what's wrong he asked her. Lauren summers is Riley's substitute Topanga said to him. Cory could see tears forming in Topanga's eyes. Honey don't cry I would never leave you for her he said gently running his fingers through her long silky hair. I know you wouldn't I'm just being paranoid Topanga said. Cory lifted his head and kissed her cheek. The began to sneeze. I love you Cory said to her. I love you too Topanga said while she took his temperature

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone this is a short story I'm working on. I was wondering what it would be like if riley ever met Lauren and I thought it would be differeat to see cory have a sick day. This will only have like 2 chapters so it won't be long. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Monday December 8, 2014 8:52 A.M.

When Riley walked back into the classroom she expected everyone to be running around and not paying attention like usual. But when she entered the classroom everyone was quietly working even Maya! When Riley sat down she saw Lauren coming towards her. She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. Hey umm your Riley Matthews right Lauren asked her. Yes why Riley asked. I'm not sure if you know who I am bu- I know who you are Riley said. And I don't want you going anywhere near my dad when he gets back do you understand Riley said to her. Your the reason my parents broke up that time and I won't let it happen again Riley said to Lauren. Oh I didn't know they got married she told Riley. Yes they did and they are head over heels in love so I don't need you butting into their lives Riley told her. I promise I won't Lauren told her. Good Riley said.

Back at the Matthews house Cory's fever had actually gone up since the last time Topanga took it. His temperature was now 104.3 which isn't the greatest. Topanga could you come here cory moaned. When Topanga entered the room cory was wheezing and trying to catch his breath. Cory continued to cough and topanga was patting his back. After 5 minutes he stopped coughing and fell back on his pillow. Topanga looked at cory. She could see the pain in his eyes. She knew how uncomfortable he felt. Topanga headed towards the bathroom to get some Vicks out of the cabinet so she could rub some on Cory's chest to help his coughing. When she walked back into the room she came over to Cory and slid off his grey undershirt he was wearing and smeared the gel all over his chest. When she was done she wiped off her hands and climbed onto the bed. Topanga put her hand on top of Cory's chest and and leaned in close to him. She ran her hand through his curls and smiled at him. Topanga fell asleep next to him smiles covering both of their faces.

All through out the school day riley had been distracted by Lauren. Even though she said she wouldn't but into their lives riley still had this bad feeling about her. Hey riles, you seem distracted Maya said to her. Yea I kind of am, you know our substitute Ms. Summers Riley said. Yea what about her Maya replied. Well she's the girl that broke my mom and dad up that time and I'm scared that she will mess up their relationship again. Riles that would never happen your parents love each other way to much for that to happen Maya said. Are you sure Riley asked Maya. I'm positive riles, now let's go home and get out of here Maya said as they walked out the door.

When Topanga woke up she realized that she needed to go pick up auggie. She got up from there bed and left the house leaving a note on the counter for cory. Riley got home a little while after Topanga had left when the door slammed cory woke up not remembering what really happened all he remembered was not being able to breath. He looked down and noticed that he had no shirt on. His nose was still stuffy but his throat was feeling better. Cory decided to see where Topanga was. When he left the room he found Riley sitting in the kitchen. Oh hey dad, feeling better? Riley asked him. A little thank you for asking he said. Do you know where mom is he asked. Oh she went to go pick up auggie and gets some things from the store Riley said. Ok Cory said. ACHOO! Bless you dad Riley said. Thank you he said blowing his nose. Just tell me when mom gets back I'm gonna go try and take a shower ok. Ok but when you get out we need to talk Riley said. Cory turned around and looked at his only daughter, about what he said. Lauren summers, you're not gonna fall for her again, right? Cory saw tears forming in her eyes. Honey i would never cory told her. I love your mother way to much. You promise Riley said. I promise cory said. Good Riley said I'm gonna go do my homework. After Riley said that cory went into another coughing fit. Riley went over to her father and started patting his back. Thank you Riley he said. No problem dad she said walking up the stairs. Cory decided that the steam from the shower would be good for him.

Topanga opened the door to the apartment holding a bag in one hand and holding auggies in the other. Auggie why don't you go play in your room while mommy goes to check on daddy ok? Topanga said to auggie. Ok mommy. Auggie said running to his room. Topanga brought the bag to the room when she set the bag down on the bed cory came out the bathroom with his robe on. Hey ho- ACHOO. Hey sweetie cory said blowing his nose again. Cory flopped back on the bed holding his head. Is my baby still feeling bad Topanga said In a baby voice. More like horrible cory mumbled. I'm sorry Topanga said sitting next to him. Will this make it better, Topanga leaned over him and kissed his warm pink lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds then Topanga rolled over onto her back. Well? Topanga said to cory. Instead of answering cory rolled over on top of her and started to kiss her. Topanga knew that cory would never leave her for Lauren even if they did work at the same school. She knew that Cory was madly in love with her and nothing would change that. Topanga would do anything for cory, Even if it meant that she would catch Cory's cold along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone so this was the last chapter of the story. I hoped you enjoyed it. This was really more of a cory and topanga story but still included riley. Please review and tell me if you want more cory and topanga fanfics. I'm thinking of doing a Lucaya fanfic as well. <strong>


End file.
